


Sweat Slicked Bodies

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Air Conditioners, Dirty Talk, Hot Weather, I don't know, Kissing, M/M, Season 1 or 2, it takes place in the earlier seasons, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don’t stop complaining about being hot, I’ll give you something to be hot about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat Slicked Bodies

There was one thing about the south that stayed the same no matter where you went and that was the heat and the humidity. It seemed like in the long summer months they could never get away from the heat. Even when they were in the Impala, the air on full blast and the heat still seemed to seep under the cracks and crevices of the old car.

A hunting buddy of theirs who lived down in Louisiana called them up out of nowhere, seeing if they wanted to help him out dealing with a nest of vamps. And what he really meant by helping out was that the brothers would take care of the nest while he stayed back at his little shack that he called a house cooking a pot of gumbo and enjoying a cold beer. If it weren’t for the twelve hour drive back to the Bunker, they would have hit the road after the case, desperate to sleep in their own beds. But their bodies were worn down and while sleeping in their own beds sounding good, sleeping for just a little while sounded even better.

A little bit farther in town, just before civilization turned into nowhere, they managed to find a little motel that looked like it had seen better days.

“God, I can’t wait to take a cold shower and sleep,” Sam groaned as he followed Dean into the lobby of the old motel.

“Yeah, I can’t wait ’til you smell better,” Dean joked, playfully nudging Sam with his shoulder.

“Whatever, you don’t exactly smell like a rose yourself.”

“Never said I did.”

The guy…or should I say teenager…tried and failed to indiscreetly hide his porno mag that he was reading under the front desk his eyes widening at the sight of the two men that walked into the motel threshold. They couldn’t deny the fact that they were a scene to be seen. They were both coated in blood and dirt and grime.

“How…how can I help you folks?” He asked his voice dripping with a heavy Cajun accent.

“We need a room. Two beds please,” Sam answered him holding up two fingers before Dean got the chance.

The boy glanced down at the computer that looked older than he was and typed a few things in. He stared at whatever popped up and sighed.

“Well, lucky for you guys, I’ve got one room left but it’s a queen size bed. That won’t be a problem will it?” The boy looked up at the two men, noting the way that while they had this entire room to stand in, their shoulders were nearly touching.

Yeah, like that really wanted two beds. Perhaps lovers quarrel. One of them sleeping in the preverbal dog house.

Dean looked back at Sam, a small smirk pulling at his lips.  _And that son of a bitch actually thought that he would be sleeping alone tonight._

“Yes. That’s fine. We’ll take it,” Dean answered.

“Awesome,” the boy grinned, punching in a few more things, telling the cost of the room (close to sixty dollars and if Dean wasn’t in that happy, go lucky mood from the post kill aftermath he would have called out the boy hustling them for cash the only way he knew how), Dean pulled out the cash, laying it down on the counter. Sam watched with a frown as he only put about half in the drawer, the rest in some jar under the counter.

Then the boy handed them their key to their room for the night, telling them their room number and bid them a good night.

Dean took the key with a small thanks and Sam gave the kid another small frown before following his older brother back outside into the heat.

The moment that they opened the door into the small room, they were met with yet again an unbearable heat, just as muggy on the inside as it was outside. Dean dropped his duffle down on the edge of the bed as Sam trudged over to the small window unit, turning it on. The damn thing started to sound like a wheezing old sinner begging for forgiveness before the lord finally took his soul.

And even after all the sound it was making, it barely worked.

Sam sighed when he turned to see that Dean had already occupied himself in the small bathroom, the water running in the background. Of course he would take advantage of Sam being indisposed at the moment to go ahead and take his shower. Completely forgoing the tradition of playing and losing at Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead, running a hand through his hair, cringing at the feeling of most likely half dried blood matting the locks as he waited for Dean to get out of the shower.

He finally came out a somewhat short while later wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, his hair still slick from the shower and Sam quickly brushed past him, all to eager to get out his hot, sweaty, bloody clothes.

The water felt great however the moment that he stepped out of the small shower, the humid air stuck to his skin instantly making his body once again sticky with sweat. He groaned as he pulled on a pair of boxers, opting to forgo the whole t-shirt mess like his brother. It was gonna be too hot.

Dean was already sprawled out on the bed, seemingly asleep.

Sam sighed as he flicked off the bathroom light and fumbled around the room until he felt the edge bed underneath his fingertips. He crawled under the blankets despite the fact that it was almost too hot for blankets.

But sleep wouldn’t seem to take him under. Maybe it was the rattling that was filling the room or the fact that it was all too hot, he couldn’t drift off into sleep unlike Dean who was snoring lightly next to him. 

Sam kept tossing and turning hoping to find a comfortable position to sleep but with no luck. He tried not to wake Dean up but he felt the bed shift next to him.

“Sam, stop moving,” his voice was still heavy with sleep.

How the hell he was able to sleep in a room like that was beyond him.

“I can’t. It’s too hot,” Sam groaned as he turned again.

“If you stop moving, you’ll stay cool,” and then a moment later his light snoring filled the rattling of the air conditioner again.

Sam threw his head back on the pillow. If he couldn’t sleep, then to hell with Dean sleeping. He was gonna have to suffer right along with him. Sam kicked the blankets off his hot body, the cloth sticking to his sweaty skin.

“Sam, be still,” Dean mumbled, his voice hidden by the pillow that his face was currently lying on.

“I can’t!” Sam said again. “It’s too hot,” and to emphasis his point he started kicking his feet again.

“What the hell are you, Sam? Five. Stop moving and go the fuck to sleep.”

“But I can’t,” he whined, his feet still thrashing at the bottom of the bed.

And then he felt the bed shift next to him and all of the sudden a heavy weight landed on top of his body efficiently stopping his movements. Even in the darkness of the room, Sam could still make out the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“If you don’t stop complaining about being hot, I’ll give you something to be hot about,” his voice still gruff with sleep.

Shivers ran up and down Sam’s spine at the sound of his voice, at the words he said. His heart started to beat faster against his breast bone.

“It’s so hot…” Sam said for the third time. “I can’t…”

Sam’s words were swallowed as Dean pressed his lips forcefully against Sam’s. His hands, his fingers started roaming all of the naked skin that was laid out underneath him. Every thought about being hot and so unbearably muggy in the room was replaced with the thought of Dean and his hands and his mouth.

Then he just stopped. He rolled off of Sam and faced the wall, his arms crossed against his chest, finally happy that he managed to shut Sam up. Sam stared at the silhouette of his body, body conflicted with all kinds of emotions. He narrowed his eyes at his older brother for just a moment. Then he turned Dean onto his back and threw his leg over his hip, straddling him, holding him down.

“Sam, what are you doing?” He asked knowing full well what his little brother was doing.

Sam answered his by pressing his lips to his again. He could feel Dean chuckle underneath him, amused by his reaction.

It was just lips against lips, tongues battling for dominance which Dean easily just gave his mouth over to Sam’s. Dean ran his hands up and down Sam’s bare chest, running over the pert nipples, feeling him moan against him.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam gasped when Dean flipped Sam over to where he was now on his back to where he was now being straddled.

Dean moved down his body, his lips, the amulet that hung around his neck, never leaving his skin. Sam shivered at the feeling of the cold metal sliding down his body. Dean pressed a kiss to his stomach, loving the feeling of his muscles twitching underneath his kiss. He kissed his waist. Kissed those damn hipbones that seem to always tease him.

He hooked his fingers underneath the fabric of his waistband on his boxers, pulling the down off his body to which Sam arched his back just a little to make it easier for Dean. All the while Dean was still kissing down his body, leaving no place untouched.

His hands rested on Sam’s thighs, his nails digging into the soft flesh, sending chills up and down his skin. Dean hovered just a breath away from Sam’s throbbing erection, just looking at him.

“You hot yet, little brother?” He asked with a smirk before wrapping those pink, swollen, sinful lips around him.

With what Dean couldn’t reach with his mouth, he wrapped his hand around the rest, slowly jacking him off while still sucking him. Dean hallowed his cheeks, pulling him deeper into his mouth causing Sam to moan out.

Dean would suck, and twist his wrist and just about pull all the way off, his tongue licking the underside of him and he would just do it all over again.

“Fuck, De, you look like a porn star,” Sam groaned, unable to look away from the sight that was his big brother sucking his dick.

Dean pulled off of him with a wet pop and looked at the writhing mess below him. “Shut up, Sammy.”

Sam was about to say something else, was probably gonna say something in his reply to his brother but Dean sucked all of the words out of Sam’s mouth when he wrapped his mouth back around him, sucking him even deeper in his mouth, if that was possible.

At some point Sam had wrapped his fingers in the short strands of hair on top of Dean’s head, pulling him down on top of him.

Sam was all but trembling underneath Dean, his thighs shaking, hips bucking against Dean’s relentless mouth.

“De…Dean, stop.” Sam begging, pulling his brother off his cock. “I wanna come inside you, De.”

And god, when Sam was looking at him like this, nothing but love and desire and his bangs were sticking to his forehead and he just screamed innocence even thought they both knew he was far from it, Dean couldn’t help but comply to his little brother.

Dean crawled to the edge of the bed and rummaged around in the duffle that was at the foot and grabbed the bottle of lube that was never in short supply and squirted a decent amount onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together, warming it up before sliding his hand down Sam, feeling the way that his hips hitched when Dean touched him.

“Also were so eager for your big brother,” Dean muttered as he straddled Sam again.

Their lips were so close, all Sam had to do was just stretch his neck up just the tiniest bit but he kept his head on the pillows, staring up at Dean, feeling the heavy, familiar weight of the amulet on his chest as he waited for Dean to stretch out across him.

Finally Dean closed the short distance between the two of them, their lips dancing across each other as he sank down on top of him.

Sam arched his back, moaning out in please at the feeling of Dean on top of him. He threw his head back, his neck stretched out across the pillows and Dean took that moment to press wet, open mouth kisses all the way down his jaw and settled on a spot just below his ear. Then it was all teeth and lips. He was biting at the soft skin on his neck, marking, claiming his brother and Sam dug his nails into Dean’s bare shoulders.

Their movements continued to grow faster and faster, Dean sinking down on top of of Sam and Sam meeting Dean’s hips with every thrust. It was a dance. They were a well oiled machine always knowing where to go, how to move.

The motel was filled with the sound of grunts and moans. The sound of skin sliding against skin. Cries of each others name.

Dean sat up, his hands resting on Sam’s chest as he watched Sam’s cock slid in and out of him. A choked sound coming from the back of his throat made its way past his lips.

Sam wrapped his fingers around the amulet that was resting against his tanned chest and pulled Dean back down to him, wanting, needing to kiss him.

Sam didn’t have to tell Dean anything, that he was about to come, he could tell by the way that it seemed as if Sam stopped breathing, his breath caught in his throat, the way that his snapped his hips up against Dean’s faster, in a more brutal manner.

Dean ran his hand through Sam’s hair, pushing back his sweaty bangs.

“Go ahead, baby brother. Go ahead and fill your big brother up.”

And fuck, Sam never could last long once Dean started talking like that.

He came with a shout, pumping his brother full as his fingers seemed to break the skin on Dean’s hips. He held him for so long, so tight just moaning out Dean’s name and looking down at the boy underneath him who looked so blissfully happy, big hazel eyes still wide with desire and innocence, Dean could never hold out for much longer.

Sam wrapped his hand around Dean’s aching cock, running his hand up and down him, urging Dean to come.  _To paint his baby brother. He wanted to see it, Dean’s come on his stomach, his chest._

Sam always had a filthy mouth on him, the kind of mouth that seemed to get him in trouble and it was the kind of mouth that would just completely send Dean over the edge.

Dean came screaming out Sam’s name, his chest rising and falling, the little bronze amulet catching the golden light coming in through the curtains from the street light outside.

They were both slick with sweat.

When they finally managed to calm their racing hearts, Dean pulled off of Sam, walking into the bathroom, cleaning himself up before he got a wet washcloth and cleaned his little brother up who was still following his every movement with wide eyes.

Dean dropped the washcloth to the ground beside him and curled up tight against Sam, their bodies still just a little too warm but Sam was too tired to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
